


New direction

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [95]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman
Genre: Canon Era, Dark Fantasy, Disguise, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Illusions last only so long.





	New direction

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the movie always makes me scream because HOLY CRAP WHAT A FRIGGIN PLOT TWIST. Hey so lmAO thanks for reading this and comments/thoughts welcome. I never saw the sequel to this because no Kirsten Stewart and I'm gay and love her but whatever ahahaha,,

  


095\. New direction  


*  


Illusions last only so long.

Ravenna feels the timid and sentimental caress of Snow White's lips on hers, those milky-pale fingertips scraping gently over Ravenna's mouth.

She's a _lustful_ , wanton thing, pressing up against what appears to be Bromm's front, petting and cupping his face. Their kisses deepen, quicken their tempo, and Ravenna must hold _herself_ back.

She could undo Snow White without any hardship, peel apart each vulnerable, girlish layer, bringing Snow White to her knees with pleasure _and_ pain.

But there's no second worth idling away.

The poisoned apple manifests into Ravenna's clenching hand, and she pulls herself from the addicting taste of soil and _sweetness_ on Snow White's lips, as pure as young, beating heart.

*  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
